Kirby RP Tropes
A hypothetical TV Tropes page for the original RP, the Rebirth RP the various spinoffs. Action Dad: Cael. Action Mom: Mara. Aerith and Bob: The RP has characters named Nyx, Starry, Krolg, Miraculon, Flickr, Inferno, Block, and Lehti. It also has Sergio, Gideon, and Loretta. * And then you have Sanic Doo Jackson. Really, though, he's just Sanic + a Waddle Doo + Michael Jackson. All There In the Manual / Hero of Another Story: In Original RP, Bold and his fellow mid-bosses had an adventure of hunting down Metroid who went through all stages of evolution. However, it was only explained on his character page. Alternate Character Interpretation: Some see Kali as an emotionally broken person who has a shot at redemption and legitimately loves Gurby, others see her as a manipulative villain who must be destroyed. Affably Evil: On one hand, Tai is one of Duncan's hired guns who was in full support of the Haltmann Mechanizing Occupation Program on Popstar; on the other, he's just a regular citizen of Rhythm Route. * Deci showed some signs of this before permanently ditching her stage magician job to become a full villain. Adaptational Badass: Star Dream in this RP is more powerful than in games. Adaptational Heroism: Out of the four times Bandana Waddle Dee has helped Kirby in canon, three (possibly all four) were for the benefit of King Dedede; in the RP, he's a full fledged hero who is always willing to help the others even when King Dedede is not involved. * Galacta Knight goes from a villain to an hero in the RP. Adaptational Villainy: Bandana Waddle Dee in the Revamped RP has been driven insane by the death of Knuckle Dee and actively attempts to kill Kirby. * In the original RP, Susie is more evil and less affable than her canon counterpart. And she plans to kill heroes just to avenge her previous defeats, something canon Susie is less than likely going to do. Adaptational Wimp: In this RP, Kirby is much less powerful, even after the promotion to Knight. Anti-Hero: Knuckle Dee, Z, Chompy. Seeing a pattern? * Also Luta, but she has a way softer side too. * Flickr originated as a "helper" to Chip, but betrayed him soon after, revealing his true motive. And I Must Scream: What happens to keychainified souls. They are forever trapped in Eternal Nightmare, unable to escape. * Same goes to souls who are trapped in True Hate. Archive Panic: Oh, so you want to learn everything about the first RP? Good luck reading through very long 42 threads! Artifact of Doom: True Hate shows some signs of this. Ass Pull: Most of KDee's inventions. They never receive any foreshadowing, KDee just pulls them out and tries to use them to save the day. In an unintentional subversion, more than often they end up failing or making the situation worse. * Lirby and Hirby's revival. Apparently, all you need to get revived is to possess some Galboroses and then come for your friend to perform a ritual to restore your bodies. * The biggest Ass Pull has to be the way RP ended. No foreshadowing, one second the universe is there, one second later it isn't. Nani. Ax-Crazy: Krolg, Chaos the Chaotic, Deci, Flickr, Nyx, Krystal Soul, Brainwashed and Crazy Galacta Knight. Back From The Dead: Mara used her crystal rose to revive the star warriors that Deci killed. * Deci. * Bandana Dee was killed early in the RP but came back a while later as a hero, however it is implied that the Bandana Dee that was killed was a mirror world duplicate. * In YershiBear's older stories, W-Puff was so overpowered, her power level could be considered Mary-Sue-like. Every time she died, her friends found a way to revive her. Badass Normal: Knuckle Dee has the same durability of a regular Waddle Dee, but his training allows him to dodge or block otherwise lethal hits. * Charles Atlas Superpower: That said, he's a little bit TOO strong for a Waddle Dee. * Awesomeness by Analysis: Most of his training relies on predicting his opponents. Badass Cape: Wizzy, by himself, is already a badass. Add the custom Ninja cape and you get the result of this trope. * Flickr's cape adds on showing lightning strikes. Wouldn't want to get hit by those. * Demyr's cape has a purple and black trail behind it when he moves quickly. Badass Family: the entire Irby family, Lirby and Hirby have basically mastered their abilities, Nurvy is a tomboyish girl with the Needle ability, Jurby has the unique Spirit ability, and their parents Mara and Cael are both Star Warriors. Battle Couple: Mara and Cael, Wizzy and Electra, Gurby and Kali, W-Puff and Nova. Base-Breaking Character: Is Kali a good villain, or a powerplaying piece of trash? Is PK a good character, or an overrated Mary Sue? Beware the Nice Ones: Many heroes in this RP are the definition of this. Berserk Button: * PK - Played For Laughs: when somebody calls him cute. And he absolutely despises when Kali calls him "her little psychic puffball". On serious case: when somebody hurts Krystal. This will be your biggest regret in your life. * Heavy. Kirby. Is. One. Huge. Berserk. Button. Of. Every. Single. Character. * Not being able to win a fight and kill his opponent is this for Krolg. * Rule 1. Don't ever make Chip feel worthless. You will get some form of karma (or even worse...). * While not really noted (noted links to Show, dont Tell) KDee hates being outsmarted, as seen in the battle against Nyx, where he didn't do almost anything. (Links to OOC is serious business and Heroic BSOD). * W-Puff and Nova: Hurt either of them severely, and the other will flip if they're not hurt severely too. * Zip: A variety of things can trigger her, like her friends being hurt or her enemies being seen by her, most notably Nocturn. They HATE each other. The only thing is, if THEY fight, they can't use their electric powers (Unless one of them overloads the other with electricity) because Zip gets HP back and Nocturn gets a power boost if they get hit by an electric attack. Big Bad: Nightmare. Big Bad Friend: In YershiBear's stories, long before any event pertaining to W-Puff occurred, legends of her were spoken of and how she was supposed to betray her friends when Dark Matter overloaded on her Soul. This never happened, though, but when Dark Matter WAS knocked out of W-Puff, it took her memories away, since Dark Matter was holding onto them. Big-Lipped Alligator Moment: What some of Aborted Arcs turn into. * Dummy's Revenge. He literally appears out of nowhere, tries to avenge his killed brethren, but his mech was ultimately shutted down by PK (It was intended to be another arc that would end up being a Bizarro Episode). * Devourer of Hype and Falckirby. * No, seriously, if RP gets stalled for a very long time, you must expect a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment, especially when RPers are very, VERY bored. Bizarro Episode: Nyx's arc. * That's what would happen if Dummy's Revenge would get a completed arc. Butt Monkey: Light Kirby, Kirb. Card-Carrying Villain: Kali, Gurby, Nyx. Cosmic Plaything: PK. Seems like the universe itself tries to make him as miserable as possible. * Nova and W-Puff in YershiBear's stories also seem to be this. Really, though, almost EVERYTHING revolves around them (and a few others) ending some tyrannical threat or something like that. (Gosh darn, I need variety...) Cloudcuckoolander: Heavy Kirby. Cluster F-Bomb: Chaos the Chaotic is fond of this. * Biodox might also qualify for this if she's SUPER angry. Crack Pairing: Chaos the Chaotic/Krolg has been joked about before. * Chip/Krystal is an often mocked pairing, it was considered but abandoned after PsyKirb and Rockirby's crush on her were both introduced. * Lapis once jokingly suggested Kali/Deci. * Kirb/'Bold', just Kirb/'Bold'. Crapsack World: Implied to be so with Nightmare Land and with the "perfect world" Kali and Gurby want to make. Creator Backlash: What tails41yoshi thinks of his main character PK at this point. Now he sees him as a mistake that should have never seen the light of day. (Quite literally.) The only reason he keeps PK as his profile picture on YouTube, is that PK has become a sort of mascot there that he can not change. Darker and Edgier: To the original games: there are more deaths, villains who are actually brutally effective, and swearing. * Parodied with Kirb and Chompy, played with and lampshaded with Krolg and Univa. Designated Hero: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Not only does he not care when anybody dies, he ruins every Tear Jerker moment with his stupidity, and he tried to launch PK to force him to absorb really powerful beam, because he misheard the explanation when it was said that this huge amount of energy can kill PK or at least make him sick, while HK heard that it will only make him sick. Oh, and he only wants to make as much references as possible to series no one likes, and he even makes lethal references while killing someone just for reference. * During the Marysuelandia RP events, he has received the major Character Development and now his "designated" part is slowly fading away. Distaff Counterpart: Nurvy to Lirby. Dude, Not Funny!: Heavy Kirby's. Every. Action. Invokes. This trope. Draco in Leather Pants: Gurby and Kali often get this treatment, some people hope that they'll be redeemed. Dropped a Bridge on Him: How this RP ended. The new RP was created. Dystopia Justifies the Means: Kali & Gurby's ultimate goal is to make a "perfect" world. The End of the World As We Know It: The end of the Original RP. Evil Counterpart: the RP definitely has a few of these, Dark Bold and Kirb just to name a few. * In a rare inversion, Krystal is actually the alternate good counterpart to Kali. * Edgelady Fangirlina to MARRISSA SUE. * Remnae to Nova. Heck, Remnae's nickname is even 'The Nova Fragment,' and her backstory involves her being created from DNA of Nova which was then corrupted! * Oh, and while they're not on the wiki YET, Sulveer is the counterpart to SDJ, and Mirror W-Puff is the counterpart to, well, W-Puff. Evil Is Hammy: Good luck finding any non-hammy villain in this RP. Because every villain here has some amount of ham. Even Kali and Gurby. Excuse Plot: The marysuelandia RP exists mostly to separate Rockirby from the other RPs so that he can recieve more charcter development. Explain, Explain... Oh, Crap!: When PK finds out that Kali destroyed all Fountains of Dreams, and that now keychains can't be de-keychainified, PK gets this. Expy: PK, of Ness. * Lirby, possibly, is this of SU characters (mostly of Lapis Lazuli), but it's still unknown. * Magiqua, Lirby & Deci fusion, is definitely this of Malachite. Faux Affably Evil: Kali, Deci, and Susie. Foil: Bandana Waddle Dee to Knuckle Dee, in terms of personality. Flanderization: Heavy Kirby started out as annoying, but still useful and competent character. However, as RP progressed, his annoyingness was greatly exaggerated, he became dumb, while his usefulness and competency were greatly delayed back. As for now, the roles seem to be reversed, as his good qualities are coming back while the bad ones get delayed. * Bandana Dee's neurotic and emotionally fragile nature from Revenge of the King was played up to a somewhat annoying degree for a while, he has since had some character development. Fusion Dance: Many characters can do this, literally. And the fusion process with Kirbymon's system is SU-styled (see Shout-Out below). Greater Scope Villain: Nightmare. * Edgelady Fangirlina. Good Thing You Can Heal!: Z, who has a nigh-unsurpassable Healing Factor, was often on the receiving hand of the most brutal injuries. Harmless Villain: Light Kirby. The Heavy: Kali. Heel-Face Turn: Galacta Knight. Hilarious in Hindsight / Name's the Same: One of the characters of the Original Kirby RP is the Alternate Self of Kirby from the Nightmare Land (universe where everything is edgy) who is called Kirb. Unintentionally, Kirb is also the name to the popular Kirby meme that spawned over the time. What makes it hilarious is that Kirb of Kirby RP predates memetic Kirb by one or two years. It's All About Me: Krolg sees the entire universe as a game and himself as its main character. Due to that, he believes that since he is the main character, he can do anything he wants and won't get any comeuppance from his actions. Also, he believes there is a secret ending he can achieve only if he will Kill 'em All. Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: King Dedede, just like in canon. * Lirby sometimes is this, but he has grown as a character. * KDee is also this. Jerk With A Heart Of Jerk: One word: Epsilon (at least in the original RP). Best seen during the moment when he gets rescued from Dark Matter, and when Starry reached to hug him...he just continues insulting her and her friends. Karma Houdini: Kali never received enough punishment for her actions...yet. * Gurby has never been punished for banishing the souls of millions of beings to the Eternal Nightmare. * Heavy Kirby survived his Laser-Guided Karma. Downplayed, because he is unable to interact with heroes and RP universe. In fact, his "punishment" could be seen as an unintentional stroke of luck, since it allowed him to be the only person saved from the original RP's universe going boom. Knight of Cerebus: Kali, Nightmare, Nyx. Knight Templar: Krystal Soul. Subverted, because Krystal Soul is just a mask, her true form is completely aware of its evil. * Mordred from Rebirth RP is an example played straight. Lack of Empathy: Kali, although it is implied that does have empathy but hides it because it is a "bad trait" to her. * Rockirby often toys with others for fun and doesn't realize the consequences of his actions. Laser-Guided Karma/Take That, Scrappy!: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby finally gets killed after every stupid thing he has done. However, it's somewhat subverted because his soul is still "alive" and "lives" in Marysuelandia. Large Ham: As said above in Evil Is Hammy, every villain in RP is this. * Even heroes sometimes slip into hammy territory. Bold, for example, always chews the scenery when he comically overreacts. Laughably Evil: If Light Kirby is not annoying, than he is this. * Forces of Chaos, although they can be terrifying if they want. * Sulveer, who isn't on the wiki yet, looks flat-out ridiculous, with a functioning HAND on his forehead. This allows him to do a variety of gestures, including the middle finger. The thing is, he has telekinesis, or, as he calls it, "Telekineshit", like how Silver does. He's quite good with using it. Leeroy Jenkins: Heavy Kirby, Heavy Kirby, and again, Heavy Kirby. * Knuckle Dee also shows some signs of this. * Due to his ridiculous healing factor, Z was definitely this as well. Lethally Stupid: Heavy Kirby/Rockirby. Lighter and Softer: The Nyx arc was filled with more comedy, and stayed lighthearted until the end. * The Marysuelandia arc too, is much crazier and cartoonier that the original one, although there are some dark themes deep down. Little Miss Badass: As much as weird as this may sound, Electra could be this. She doesn't do much, and is mostly happy. But beware if you get her angry - you WILL regret that. Her hidden personality doesn't help much. * Since most of the characters of the RP are small, cute creatures, pretty much every female characters qualifies. Loads and Loads of Characters: Well, if you include the ones that were Put On a Bus... Magnificent Bastard: Gurby's mannerisms and speech pattern was inspired by prohibition era gangsters, he's manipulative and taunts his enemies, but he does have a more sympathetic side, he even has a pretty fashionable bowler hat to boot! * Kali. * Flickr could also be this. Mary Sue: PK seems to be this (sorry, Tails). And the funniest thing is that he wasn't even intended to be this! * MARRISSA SUE is a personification of this trope. * Nyx was this (Intentionally), before showing her true colors. * With his ridicolous gadgets and ability to go toe-to-toe with MUCH stronger beings, the original RP's KDee is definitely a Gary Stu. Moral Dissonance: Played straight during the earlier seasons, Chronage even remarks "there's nothing wrong with killing bad guys", lampshaded when Knuckle Dee is introduced. Nonchalant Dodge: THIS RP IN A NUTSHELL. * Averted with Z... who just heals it up instead. Not-So Harmless Villain: Forces of Chaos are seen as joke in this RP, but keep in mind that their leader is literal embodiment of chaos, their lieutenants are Ax-Crazy Omnicidal Maniac and robot created solely to destroy puffballs and specifically made to counter any of their attacks, abilities and pierce through their defenses. Omnicidal Maniac: Krolg. * Forces of Chaos. * Remnae is CLOSE to this, but she only wants to take over the world and kill everyone who opposes her. AKA literally everyone BUT her teammates. So no, not EXACTLY OMNIcidal, but still close. One-Winged Angel: This RP loves this trope: * PK has his "Perfect PK" form. * Averted with KDee Soul, who was actually a fake. * Kirb has Edgy Kirb and Emo Kirb forms. * Nyx has an impressive amount of those. Meaningful Name: Kali shares her name with the Hindu goddess of destruction. * The fusion of Kali and Gurby, Lachesis shares its name with the Greek fate who measures the lifeline of mortals, it's powers are based on Clotho and Atropos, the fusion uses scissors as its primary weapon. * The Song family have names (and abilities) related to music. * Nova's name came to be after she was absorbed by the Galactic Nova and turned into a robot. (Nova, as an astronomical term, also means "a star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months." Nova is actually pretty easy to calm and please, and rarely her happiness goes to the level of being "as bright as a star.") Her actual name, which is unknown even to her, is Olivia (which references a person IN REAL LIFE that YershiBear, Nova's creator, likes a lot). * Sanic Doo Jackson's name and appearance are a combination of Sanic, a Waddle Doo, and Michael Jackson. ** Similarly, Sulveer is just a messed-up-on-purpose spelling of "Silver", the character he was based off of. * Nyx as well, mixed with Foreshadowing. Nyx means night (Casting a Shadow). Moral Event Horizon: Kali crossed it when she used the mysterious stone that made PK unleash his powers to destroy his own village to force him to kill Krystal. All while ridiculing/taunting him. Names to Run Away from Really Fast: Usually villains in this RP have goofy (Gurby, Deci) or slightly interesting names (Nyx). But some villains are standing out. * First there's Kali, who is named after Hindu goddess of destruction. * And then there's Krolg, whose name is definitely not hero's name. * And Azrael, whose name translates from Hebrew as "Angel of Death". * Nyx too, being the name of the greek goddess of night. No Yay: Kirb is completely obsessed with Bold, wanting to kill him and marry him at the same time, Bold doesn't exactly return the sentiment. Non-Indicative Name: Jubila's name is derived from the word "jubilant" with means excited or happy, Jubila has been apathetic or mute in all of her appearances. * Demyr, though based off a reaper of sorts, and his name being a corruption of "demise", doesn't actually like killing, despite what he shows outside. Paladin: W-Puff (sorta, see point below) and Nova, though the latter doesn't fight often. * W-Puff has gone berserk and evil (as if she was possessed) on a few occasions, though, causing her to become a Fallen Hero of sorts. Nova's almost suffered the same fate before. Parody Sue: The alternative Marysuelandia universe. * This includes cHOP, who came from there, being the strength of a "god" of sues. Pet The Dog: See Villain Has A Point below. Due to Alternate Character Inspiration, Gurby's action seems to be this. * PK also healed Kali and saved her from death, so Gurby won't suffer as PK did when Kali killed Krystal. Psychic-Assisted Suicide: Hirby, with Nyx's help. He gets better, through. Punny Name: Bold's dialogue is all in bold text. * PsyKirb's nickname is PK, PK is often used as an acronym for psychokinetics and PsyKirb has psychokinetic abilities. * Chip is named after the chip in his mask. Chip thought it sounded cool, so he named himself that after a fight against the rival of his mentors. * Literally ALL of Yershi's FCs have puns that can be made on their names, with Rosemary being one particular example. Her name is shared with a plant, and since Rosemary is plant-based... well, you get it. Punctuated Pounding: Well, punctuated slashing. Krolg gives this to Chip, while fighting him. : Krolg: YOU!!! *slash* ARE!!! *slash* JUST!!! *slash* A!!! *slash* FREE!!! *slash* KILL!!! *slash* Purity Personified (or in this case, Kirbified): Nova. Unless she goes berserk. Put on a Bus: What happens with most characters when people who played them are leaving RP. These include: Keeby Knight, Light Knight, Krazy, Sappy, Rough, Lehti, the Battle Trio, and many more characters. Red Eyes, Take Warning: Krolg's eyes are blood red, and he is an Omnicidal Maniac. * Nyx's eyes are also blood red when her true colors were revealed (literally). In her true form, her eyesockets are empty. * And then we have Univa Knight... Ret Gone: Weeby and Waddle Dee ™ with no explanation, which pisses off Kirbymon to no end. Running Gag: Shipping. * More specifically Gurby/Kali, although the pairing is actually canon. * One of the most shipped ones was PK/Krystal, before that ship sunk. Most people tended to ship this as a joke, especially tails41yoshi's friend Wizzkidwas, to try to piss t41y off, but in reality, he didn't want people to say it on YouTube only. * Chip x Amaya has spawned multiple Discord memes, especially from Trix and Bluey. * W-Puff and Nova is a lesbian ship that's actually more of a relationship than it is a ship. Sealed Evil In A Can: The spirit that Loretta summoned. Sealed Evil In A Six Pack: Nyx's power came from several sources that she needed to absorb. Shout-Out: Fusions that use Kirbymon's system are based on Steven Universe. * Luna's powers are based on Sailor Moon, her backstory is inspired by Princess Yue from "Avatar: The Last Airbender". * Electra's powers and name are based on an enemy type from Streets of Rage. * Sanic Doo Jackson is TWO (or three, counting the glitch YershiBear got the inspiration to make him a character from) Shout-Outs in one character: Sanic and Michael Jackson. YES, he is able to speed-moonwalk. * While it did predate this by around a year or two, Chaos the Chaotic "killed" Rockirby (or rather, sent him to Marysuelandia) by snapping his fingers. RK must have not felt so good after that, huh? But hey, he liked to be broken for fun, right? "Fun" isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this... brought a smile to everyone's face. (Well, almost everyone.) Sir Swears-a-Lot: Krolg seems to be this. * Chaos the Chaotic is no better. * Remnae, especially when she's angry. Take That!: Several times. * Edgelady Fangirlina is very huge Take That! on fangirls who adore edge very much. * MARISSA SUE is another huge Take That! on Mary Sues. The Dragon: Gurby to Kali. * Midnight to Univa Knight (formerly Star Matter Brute had this role). * Kali herself is this to Nightmare. * Flickr to Susie. However, knowing Flickr, he might...well... * Krolg and KIRBUSTER v2.0 both share this role to Chaos the Chaotic. The Load: Heavy Kirby. The Scrappy: Heavy Kirby is this to most people. However, as for now he seems to be slowly getting Rescued From the Scrappy Heap. * Kali. Hate Sink Gone Horribly Right. She is responsible for many Player Punches and just keeps getting away from them, and she can't be killed since without her Krystal will die, so the RPers are forced to experience her torturing them on every step. Her Jerkass behavior doesn't help. * PK was hated by most of the RPers due to how overpowered he was and because of his Mary Sue-ish backstory. It went to the point even his own creator hates him now. The Sociopath: Kali. That's all. * Flickr seems to fit some of these as well. The Woobie: PK. He bears a very unstable power, but when he accidentally touched some mysterious stone, his power became incontrollable, and destroyed an entire village, and everyone he loved. Then Star Warriors found him, and Galacta Knight raised him as his own son. However, Galacta Knight became possessed by an Artifact of Doom, and killed Gideon - the one who found him, and who was the first one who was nice to him. And all of his friends were scattered (he reunited with Wizzy in present, however). And then, he got sealed for 10 years, when he was no older than 3, resulting in an almost total memory loss. And in the current RP events, Kali used the same mysterious stone that made PK's power incontrollable to force him to kill Krystal. And then, during an Access Ark arc, PK killed Krystal again. And then Deci had shown up, and PK accidentally killed Deci, and Lirby. Then he drew Hirby to suicide. His backstory is really tragic. * According to t41y, Chip would also apply to this. His whole life he has lost about everything due to some random occurences. His parents were killed by a certain fake friend, and he barely escaped due to his Mother hiding him under her. Afterwards, later he got a mentor. His mentor was killed by his rival. Then, Chip got in a fight, and barely won. After he made two friends, one was killed by the same fake friend. Now, he's gotten overshadowed by PsyKirb and has felt worthless on multiple occasions, even thinking of suicide during the early parts of the RP. * W-Puff and Nova are also this, as YershiBear's stories usually revolve around them, which, in turn, results most of the BAD things to happen to them. * Deimos and Phobos, in the Rebirth RP. Why? Well, spoilers, duh. Tragic Hero: PK. See The Woobie above. * Additionally with Chip, he can't get his life to change in a better direction. Any victories are short lived. Troll: Kali, again. * Gurby sometimes shows this. * Rockirby. Villain Has A Point: Gurby technically saved Halfmoon and Shiver Star from being destroyed during the Haltmann arc by transforming them into keychains at the last minute, while taunting PK he actually remarks about this. Villain Sue: Krystal Soul is this, compared to more well-written Krystal and Kali (sorry, Brave). What Could Have Been/ Adapted Out: A few arcs have been aborted due to lack of interest, such as Kirby lying about the fact that he killed Meta Knight's crew (and Knuckle Dee's friends). * Kirbymon originally planned an arc where Bandana Waddle Dee and Knuckle Dee would've gotten trapped together and would learn from each other, Knuckle Dee would learn to be more diplomatic and Bandana Waddle Dee would've learned that sometimes violence is necessary, this arc was aborted through the use of one of Knuckle Dee's gadgets. * Azrael was first intended to earn heroes' trust, and then betray them, and then regret doing this. This was aborted, thanks to PK and his telepathic interference. * Somewhat subverted with Bold, his introduction arc is canon, but it was never played out and only exists as part of his backstory. * Lirby and Nurvy were originally intended to be two halves of the same person, they were changed to siblings around the time Hirby was introduced, because Lapis thought it made more sense. * Originally, there was going to be a longer X arc about the robot invasion and X, but after revising X, the plot wouldn't make sense to carry out, as X would have no affiliation to the robots. A minor mini-section was used instead. * After death of original Kirby RP every single arc planned for it became aborted. What Do You Mean It's Not For Kids?: Despite being RP based on the Kirby series, it has a lot of family-unfriendly things, such as swearing, ridiculous amount of violence, gore (sometimes), suicide, and many other things...and did we mention swearing? What Happened to Mouse?: The fate of every character that gets Put on a Bus. Now they are all dead as The End of the World As We Know It had happened and everybody died. What The Hell, Hero?: A mysterious being gave this to Heavy Kirby for using time travel inappropriately and almost destroying the timeline. * And then he was rightfully called out for pushing an innocent Waddle Dee off a cliff. * While he wasn't really called out on it, KDee almost indirectly killed Krystal. However, he actually regretted doing this. White Magic: YershiBear has a healing accelerator substance in his headcanon called Pure Matter. Only W-Puff, Nova, Biodox, and Solaren can use it so far. You Have Failed Me: Univa does this to Star Matter Brute. Wrong Genre Savvy: Krolg is an example Played for Horror. He believes that the world is just like a video game (well, it is based on video game franchise), and himself as the main character and "the player". Therefore, since he is "the player", he is Above Good and Evil and can do anything without any comeuppance, such as committing murders left and right, genocide entire species, destroy all life, etc., because "it gives him EXP points and increases his LV". Also, he tries to achieve a 100% completition and to do so, he believes he must kill every single living being. Reminds you of anybody? Like Undertale genocide runners? Your Soul Is Mine: What True Hate does to killed heroes and villains. Category:Kirby RP Category:TV Tropes